


緣

by aowater



Category: Movie與神同行, 신과함께 | Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017)
Genre: M/M, 前世今生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aowater/pseuds/aowater
Summary: 與神同行2述說前世的江林與解怨脈，更像是原劇改寫。





	緣

霞色滿天，伊人獨行。  
很多事，錯了便無法回頭，很多話，不是不說只是不如不說。

正冬之夜，紅泥火爐裡的柴薪燒得劈啪作響。  
來人披著飛雪破門，脆弱的門板發出嘎吱顫聲，冷風拔地灌入高麗大將暖和的臥鋪，江林脫下頭盔，垂下的眼與垂下的唇角指向地面。

厚重的披膊掩在肩上，每行一步，連綴成串的甲片便會碰撞出細碎聲響，每碰二聲，藏在甲片裡頭的灰燼與未溶盡的雪會盤旋墜地。

江林闊步走向火爐。  
鐵鑄的火鉗被烤得發燙，像極高原上少年紅潤的鼻唇，透著紫光的霞色倒映在江林臉上，黑影折進孤傲，他默不做聲地挑出木柴與炭火，清冷的屋內又冷了幾分，江林卻沒有任何感覺。

卸下甲冑，換上棉衣，馳騁沙場的大將軍也只是一介凡人。  
凡人易錯。

矮几上擺著數份密摺，一絲不苟地用惹眼的紅線綑綁，這似乎成為他與那人唯一的聯繫，迢迢千里差人送來且一次也不曾落下，要他雞蛋裡挑骨頭也難。指尖方落，便觸及那來自北方的寒氣，寒意逼人，如刀割劃傷生著厚繭的指腹。

有的人嚼著樹根，有的人喝一碗熱酒。  
有的人裹抱透著血味的皮草，有的人寬衣臥榻。  
少年獨有的慈悲，青年觸不可及，長年鍛鍊的銅牆心志被輕輕敲碎，還來不及萌芽的情份轉眼被嫉妒取代，是因為父親的目光，也是因為少年望向自己的眼。

雙眼相望之際，一切都變了調。  
倘若相遇是一場緣分，善孽之分，僅在一念之差。

江林抽開紅繩，粗糙的指腹撫過墨漬，密摺裡只寫著四字：一切安好。  
數十本裡萬字藏一，一封藏在軍書裡的家書，一句敘事裡的有情，然而多情已是身外之物，江林已不願多加解讀。  
火光在黑如夜色的眼裡閃爍，草草閱畢，江林眨也不眨地將其扔進火爐之中，草草地將這四字烙進心上。

遙記得第一次相遇，他乘著馬，而他的馬臥地不起，他一身戎裝手握韁繩，他一身布衣緊握短刀，他是天之驕子不可一世，他只是區區一介胡人不足掛齒。  
那一刻，契丹男孩是眾人眼裡的焦點，而男孩眼中只有哀哀悲鳴的馬兒，誰人眼裡望著的是同情還是慈悲。  
在一塊貧瘠的大地，路邊的一朵野花都足以珍貴，早該看清讓花兒靜靜綻放，而不是捧著那點兒土種到不屬於他的地方。

或許江林已經不再憎恨名義上的胞弟，也早已看淡年少時的幼稚魯莽。  
只不過事已至此，木已成舟，時局動盪，他已無心也無力去挽回與追究這些兒女之情。

恐怕唯有時不與你我，能註解這一切。

＊  
明月出天山，蒼茫雲海間。  
繁星錦簇，顯得天空孤獨。

「死守邊疆。」是江林對他唯一的命令。  
解怨脈沒有任何反抗，對於一個武將來說，這命令及其合理，且服從本是他唯一的選擇。既然這命是江家留下的，他便做好服命的覺悟。  
在這白雪皚皚，殺人凍手的荒地，唯一的樂趣只剩提筆。

手凍成握刀的形狀，連筆都拿不好。他鮮少烤火，只有在寫字時才會將掌心朝向火堆，試圖舒開關節，寫出能夠入眼的字。  
只有解怨脈才知道這一筆一捺寫得如何謹慎，他卻永遠也無法知道閱字之人的神態意念，或許他也不必再去深究，因為反覆寫來，無非是戰況糧草，稱得上心意的只有繫在上頭不足為道的紅繩。

北方的月籠罩著一圈寒氣，月色是灰色，他把臉埋進皮草，風中飄著笛聲似從遠方而來，從遙遠的回憶裡傳來。  
那年冬天，雪下的寧靜宜人。  
萬物皆歇，他在江家大院望著深天降下粉白的雪，飛雪如春梅墜進腦海，只不過冬天還很長，春天尚遠。在一場激烈奮亢的練習賽後，充血的大腦逐漸冷卻，思緒歸於虛無，解怨脈忘了身上的疼與心中的孤寥。  
他心想就這麼離開或許也挺好。  
像他這樣身份的人，像他這種血統的人，像他這般格格不入拾得一個不屬於自己名字的人，若不是想報弒親之仇，又怎麼會選擇待在別武班。

要麼忍耐，忍到他能站上別武班頂端的那一天，忍到他能親手推翻高麗王朝的那一日。  
他心中並非沒有仇恨，那絲恨意如悠揚的笛聲，時而濃烈時而淡遠，他終究是一個內心懷有慈悲的人。

「你在幹什麼？小子？」  
聞聲望去，玄衣少年倚在窗欄，垂著眼唇，一臉輕蔑。  
「上來跟我下一盤棋。」  
那少年怕是在哪裡碰了壁，想從他這討心理平衡，解怨脈頷首，尊敬地道：「是的，哥哥。」  
出乎意料地江林這次沒有發怒，冷聲道：「別讓我等太久。」

窗子碰地關上，他的義兄脾氣很大。寄人籬下，無可奈何，若非江家，這片土地恐早已無他立足之處。  
當弒親仇人給了他活下去的機會，他該如何選擇？

那是一個十分暖和的房間。  
江林隨性地坐在軟墊，身前已擺好一盤棋，江家少爺一如既往地顯露著藏不住的焦躁，解怨脈深知自己再磨蹭下去，江林大概就要抽手上來了。

「坐下，你先開始。」

他的義兄只有對待自己是這樣跋扈專制，他知道江林懷抱著的激情熱血與壯志雄雲，看著那雙眼裡赤裸的欲望，解怨脈倒有點兒羨慕，江林活得是如此真實，有血有肉，有目標有鬥志。

倘若他能待自己更友善一點，便再好不過。

「若是這盤棋我贏了的話⋯⋯」  
「別說笑了。」  
「⋯⋯能夠答應我一個請求嗎？」  
江林瞇起眼睛，字字鏗鏘。  
「首先你不會贏，其二我為何要聽你的？三，我贏了這麼多場也不曾提出要求，你可真夠大膽的？」  
「您知道，只要是您要我做任何事，都不是問題。」  
「我當然知道，但那太無趣了。」江林撒手，「閉嘴安靜下你的棋。」

來回數子，他其實已有實力贏過江林，只不過時候未到。  
說不清自己究竟在等什麼，也可能只是不願意見到對方惱羞成怒，每當江林昂起下巴，露出不悅的表情，解怨脈的心便會微微懸起，隨著那雙眼視線所及之處搖擺不定。

「將軍。」  
故作嚴肅的眉眼裡綻放喜悅，他其實很好懂，高興時與不高興時的表情，都是那樣顯而易見。  
解怨脈露出淡淡笑容。  
「我輸了。」

玄色的衣袍翻起露出靛青色褲腿，江林忽地起身，在那兒翻找什麼東西，再次回身時，手裡已抓著一團毛物。  
「這東西我不要了，就賞給你吧。」

一條圍巾，白色的狼毛圍巾。  
江林說。  
我對這個毛過敏。我怕熱。  
我討厭脖子上圈著東西。  
況且我已經有一條兔毛的圍巾了。  
這東西我不要了，丟了可惜，所以給你。

說完，他雙手背在身後，背影看起來有些焦躁，略微凌亂的黑髮散在後頸，衣襬翩翩消失在門外  
如果可以，或許他們會有更多可能，解怨脈不敢去細想，因為這是一個作夢都奢侈的時代。  
柔軟的毛料陷入指縫，原本冰冷的身體不知何時已變得暖和，他的臉甚至有些發燙，這屋子太暖了，暖得他身上的傷都開始疼，暖得令人害怕。

如果可以，他的請求是⋯⋯。

＊

人言可畏。  
這時代沒有智者，所以謠言不止。

邊疆防線稍有一絲脆弱，想陷害他江家於不義的讒言便如雨後春筍，如母親生長不盡的白髮，如他對遙不可及的和平的渴望。  
誰人不知防線大將軍的出生背景，是契丹遺孤、外族、間諜、未來的叛國者，把邊防交給這種人是江家企圖造反的動作。

江林提著劍，卻不能把劍指向奸臣小人，作為一名武將，這把利器只是件裝飾，他的刀再怎麼鋒利，劍術再怎麼高強，都只是徒勞。

事情終於到了覆水難收的地步。  
他坐在燭光昏暗的書房，桌上放有一塊粗糙的木盒，木盒裡放著一把把的紅繩。一把把的，一把又一把的紅繩。

江林面無表情地從燭台取下蠟燭，滾燙的燭油澆在指上，心如死灰又怎知痛楚，眼望一滴又一滴的紅蠟覆蓋住繩線，最後火光點燃整個木盒，瞳孔裡的燈火黯黯熄滅。

淚水澆熄眼中的光。  
江林一語不發地看著木盒燒成焦黑，他沒有流淚，那是戰場上的鮮血飛濺在臉上的濕漉。翌日一早，他率領手下的兵將，出發前往北方。

是要放棄整個家族，還是捨棄那本不屬於我族的外人。  
笑道，慈悲是罪，無情也是罪，真正的罪人無罪。

闊別數年，相見之日同是死訣。

「你可知自己犯下什麼罪？」  
他望著解怨脈眼中的自己大聲喝道。那傻子默不吭聲。  
一眼便是千年。

說話啊！說是我錯了，說你沒有偷渡軍糧，說你沒有叛國。  
說話！解怨脈！

那傻子簡直傻得可以。  
江林的刀高高舉起，解怨脈的眼睛輕輕閉上。  
鮮血濺在臉上，模糊了視線。  
淚水收進眼底，連同江林最後的身影。

汨汨血液滲透雪地，數十雙眼見證了江家對高麗的忠誠。  
當痛楚至腰腹傳來，江林低頭瞥見那條白色的狼毛圍巾，腰上的痛刺進心窩，原來心痛至極是這樣的滋味。

又是一個孩子，就像當初的解怨脈，用瘦小的掌心將短刀刺進馬腹，了結對方的痛楚。  
她是否也知道江林心中的悲慟。  
那女孩顫抖著唇，無聲地說對不起。  
江林垂眸，舉起刀的手沒有一絲猶豫。

心懷慈悲的父親救下異族遺孤解怨脈，而解怨脈寧願背負叛國之罪名也要救下女孩，而今他殺害了父親，殺害了解怨脈，也殺害了女孩。  
一錯再錯的他，該如何償還？  
那些說不出口的話語，伴隨淚水滑過江林的眼角。

 

解怨脈望著女孩，望著那條佈滿血漬的圍巾，臨終之際他開始乞求。  
⋯⋯蒼天，請寬恕那個男人，並讓他的靈魂得以自由。

『你不恨他嗎？解怨脈。』  
『不恨，我恨我自己。』  
『這是為何？』  
『因為我不曾向他伸出援手，任由他就這麼墜入深淵之中。』  
『你希望他愛你嗎？正如你愛他那樣。』  
『⋯⋯不需要，能伴他身側，保護他，使他快樂，成為他堅強的後盾便足矣。』  
『你雖殺人無數，卻是個本質善良的人，解怨脈。』  
『⋯⋯錯了，若非江林，我絕非是現在的我，而江林⋯⋯只是祢選擇看不到他的善良。』

如果可以，我請求祢讓我留在他的身邊，無論用何種形式。  
哪怕是陷入萬劫不復？  
哪怕是陷入萬劫不復。

＊

一把短刀落在黃土沙地，解怨脈揚起頭，男人背光，一身黑袍隨風沙飛揚。  
「歡迎光臨地獄，解怨脈。」「看你是要用這把刀與我決一死鬥，還是理一下你那頭可怕且可笑的頭髮。」  
「我的名字⋯⋯」  
「對，你叫做解怨脈，怕這世上再無二人叫這麼彆扭的名字。」  
「你⋯⋯」  
「我是陰間使者江林，反正我看你也打不贏我，還不如來當我的跟班，替我做事。」  
「啥？當你的跟班有什麼好處？」

江林挑起眼眉。  
「你因犯下不可言說的罪行，無法投胎轉世。」  
解怨脈從地上彈起，雙手環胸。  
「你倒說說我犯下什麼罪，還有我為什麼不能轉世！」  
「這事你得去問閻羅王，總之，跟著我去讓49名貴人通過七大審判並成功轉世，你就也能圓滿地離開這個鬼地方。」  
「貴人？那是什麼東西？七大審判？」  
「時間緊迫，我們還要去接另一位夥伴，所以我建議你先閉嘴。」

江林一手扣著解怨脈的手臂。  
「你要幹嘛？」  
陰間最強使者露出微微一笑。  
「小心不要吐了。」

那充滿疑惑的眼睛真是傻得可愛。  
高大的解怨脈抓著江林的手臂，另一人則帶這位陰間新生感受時空扭曲之旅。

「去你的，江林。」  
一巴掌抽在臉上，解怨脈摀著臉頰，一臉驚恐。「叫我隊長，還有沒看到有小孩子在嗎，不准說髒話。」

那女孩眨著圓滾的眼睛。  
江林彎下腰，伸出寬厚的手掌。

「你的名字是李德春。」

你好，德春。  
今生願你們，一切安好。

Fin.


End file.
